1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint surgical treatment to be performed under an arthroscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that, when performing an arthroscopic surgical treatment for a patient's joint, a surgeon proceeds with the treatment while inserting and removing each of treatment tools through a portal many times in accordance with a tissue of a treated region, and the above treatment tools are, for example, a shaver to shave a soft tissue, an abrader burr to abrade a bone, or an RF device to excise the soft tissue while stopping bleeding.